Bet My Soul
by My-Angel-Lost-His-Grace
Summary: Catiel's human and feeling more helpless than ever. Meanwhile Dean's been fatally injured in a car crash and Castiel's bet his soul to save him. He can't ride a horse to save his soul, but that's just what he'll have to do.


Desperate and more than a bit uneasy Castiel clung to the beautiful sandy horse he currently had his arms wrapped tightly around the neck of, holding on for dear life. He was human now and if he went flying off his horse it could, and would, do some real damage.

The sun blazed down on Cas as he lifted his head long enough to see Crowley smoothly speeding off ahead of him on a jet black mare. It would all be over soon. Crowley was going to win and there was nothing Cas could do to stop it.

24 Hour Earlier

"C'mon Cas, you can't be serious" Dean grunted incredulously, accompanied by an award winning eye roll.

"But Dean. . ." Cas trialed off a bit embarrassed.

"Outta the question man."

Castiel shuffled off to a corner of the room where he picked up one of the dusty volumes and promptly disappeared behind the book. Meanwhile Dean sauntered off to the dungeon to check in their prisoner.

Chained to the wall where he'd been for the better part of two weeks Crowley held Deans gaze with a look of boredom and contempt.

"What, you had another row with that little angel of yours and you've come to let off some steam, is that it?" Cowley sneered.

Dean took a step towards Crowley, stopped and glared at the once King of Hell. "I think my personal conversations are none of your damn business. You know why I'm here Crowley."

"Oh right, you think just because you've got some fancy chains and a few new tricks to play with that I'm your . . . what's the word? Bitch?" Crowley drawled. "You're not really looking for answers, you're looking for an escape and we both know it."

"You pompous dick. You know what happened to Cas' grace," Dean managed through clenched teeth. "I know you do. He's not like the other fallen angels. They've all mostly got their mojo still. But Cas, he completely one-hundred percent mortal human. No angel juice."

"Really Dean if that's what this is honestly about why don't you go have a nice little chat with Cas?"

"He . . . says he doesn't know." Dean muttered. He wanted to believe it was that simple, he really did. But it was never just that simple. Without as much as a last glance at Crowley Dean walked out of the gloomy dungeon. He'd take a drive, clear his mind, maybe even grab a slice of pie.

Cas watched Dean storm out of the dungeon and then right out the door. Part of him wanted to go after Dean, but what would he say? What could he do? Castiel still hadn't quite adjusted to not knowing where Dean was at all times, not being able to watch over him where ever he was.

The seconds ticked by in the quiet bunker. In the end instead of following Dean out the door Cas set down the dusty volume he had been pretending to read, glanced around to assure himself that Sam was still out and quietly slipped into the dungeon.

It was dimmer than he remember it being and there was an unappealing smell he couldn't place. But more importantly Crowley still hung chained to the wall.

"Ah, Castiel. What a surprise. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Crowley inquired sarcastically.

"What does Dean seek down here?" Castiel asked without preamble. "He's down here for hours and hours a day, every day. What can he hope to accomplish. What've you told him?"

"I'm hurt Cas," Crowley mocked. "You think Dean comes down here for information? No, he might think he's looking for answers but he comes because_ I'm_ here."

Eyes squinted in confusion Castiel chose his next words slowly. "He comes for you?"

"That's right buttercup, he comes to me because I can give him what he need. I'm his relief from it all."

Without another word Castiel turned and exited the room, once again leaving Crowley alone in the gloom.

Blinking in the light of the well-lit bunker Castiel quickly realized something was very wrong. Nothing in the room had changed but it felt different. The room was still empty. The dust volumes sat in stacks a mile high. And for a brief second it was calmly quiet. And then he heard it. The quiet buzzing of his cell phone. Such an innocent noise that Cas had heard dozens of times suddenly felt foreboding.

"CAS" Sam's voice blared through the phone before Cas could even say hello. "Man, where are you?!" Sam's voice was panicked.

"I'm– I'm at the bunker." Cas replied slightly confused. Where else would he be? Even through the confusion he was growing increasingly uneasy. "What's wrong Sam?" he ask, unsure he really wanted to know the answer.

"It's Dean," Sam said. A sense of cold dread filled Castiel. "There was . . . an accident. A pretty bad one. Dean's been hospitalized. And the doctors, they won't look me in the eye," Sam said an awful sense of déjà vu of a previous car accident of this magnitude washing over him. There had been nothing Sam could do then either. Dean's life had only been saved because John sold the Colt and his soul to Azazel.

"Sam, you have to come get me. Immediately." Cas practically begged, while still managing to sound commanding. Once again Cas quietly cursed Metatron as well as himself for the foolish role he'd unwittingly played in the fall of the angels.

In the past few weeks since The Fall there had been a handful of times Castiel was made painfully aware of the loss of his "angel mojo" as the boys called it. Aside from the hunger and exhaustion that came with being human Castiel found it increasingly frustrating not being able to sense where Dean was, and if he was ok. Not to mention the snail pace getting anywhere took these days. He felt limited, trapped.

"Cas, you have to understand," Sam said quietly. "There's nothing you can do about this without your angel mojo." Castiel could sense Sam's uneasy and guilt having to remind Cas he was a powerless human.

"Sam, please" was he said.

"Alright, I'll have Bobby come get you. I can't leave Dean, not like this." The phone line went dead and Castiel was left standing with an inactive phone still held next to his ear.

It would be a good eight to twelve hours before Bobby would reach the bunker and Cas knew it. But what other choice did he have? He could walk, but that would probably take almost as long. The bunker was sort of in the middle of nowhere, and for good reason.

He paced back and forth, up and down and every which way. He couldn't sit still. Dean was dying, he could feel it in his soul, and he was trapped here. Twitchy and on edge making a snap decision Cas walked swiftly and resolutely to the dungeon, straight to Crowley.

"Well, well, well. Castiel, what brings you back so soon," Crowley sneered.

Cas did his best to hide his panic and desperation, but Crowley could see it still. "Dean is dying," Cas said in a defeated tone. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

"And you're telling me because . . .?"

"You can save him," Cas said in a flat voice. "I'll selling you my soul for Dean's life. And your freedom. I'll even let you go. Just please, save Dean."

"Castiel" Crowley tutted. "You've hardly had a soul for two months and you're already so will to part with it."

"Your freedom from those chains and my soul," Cas repeated firmly. Then more quietly "please."

"I'll tell ya what mate. Because we've had some decent working relations in the past and because being chained to a wall is so dreadfully dull I'll make you a deal, or rather, a bet.

"As an angel you had quite the affinity with animals, especially horses. Let's see if you've still got it."

"What's the bet Crowley," Cas asked impatiently.

"A horse race. There's a nice five mile stretch nearby. You let me out of these chains and we'll have a good old race. You win I'll accept your offer. I'll put Dean right as day and even give you back your soul after I've used it to fulfill our little deal. But If I win, sure I'll put Dean right still, a deal is a deal, but your soul is mine and you get one year."

"And how do I know if I win you'll really give my soul back? That's what you told Bobby too isn't it. If I agree no fine print crap, no tricks. My soul for Dean's life. If I win you return my soul, no strings attached, no tricks. If you win my soul is yours and you collect in one year. Plain and simple."

"So we have a deal?" Crowley asked.

"We have a deal."

"Excellent. Come seal your deal and let me loose then." Reluctantly Cas did both.

Desperate and more than a bit uneasy Castiel clung to the beautiful sandy horse he currently had his arms wrapped tightly around the neck of, holding on for dear life. He was human now and if he went flying off his horse it could, and would, do some real damage.

The sun blazed down on Cas as he lifted his head long enough to see Crowley smoothly speeding off ahead of him on a jet black mare. It would all be over soon. Crowley was going to win and there was nothing Cas could do to stop it.

Cautiously he straighten he posture. What was the point of worrying now? Win or lose Dean would be fine because of all the things Crowley was he was a still crossroads demon deep down and would keep the deals he sealed. With renewed fervor Castiel spurred his horse, coaxing every last once of speed out of her. Sure Dean would be fine even if he lost, but one year just wasn't enough time with Dean.

Dean. Loyal and strong. Even after all the times Castiel had fucked up Dean never gave up on him, not really. He'd tried to pull Cas from purgatory even though it meant he was more likely to get killed for it. Dean who had prayed to him every night when he was still an angel. Dean's prayers somehow had always seemed more personal than anyone else's. Maybe it was because Dean had so little faith and only ever prayed to Cas. Or maybe it was because it was the one time Dean really laid his emotions and trouble out bare. Even when Cas had lied to them Dean struggled to ignore the truth and believe in him. Dean would be pissed if he found out Cas sold his soul for him. He had to win, for Dean. Not for Dean's life, that was safe already, but for Dean himself.

It was with this thought that Castiel found his footing so to speak. He released his grip around his horse's neck and dug his heals in, once again urging his horse on. And she responded this time. Swiftly, as if she could now feel Castiel's resolve and confidence she sped forward. He wasn't clinging on for dear life, he was riding with a purpose. Sensing the change his horse rode with speed Cas hadn't know the she possessed.

He was gaining on Crowley now. This was the final stretch and Cas could see the "finish line." Crowley was still in the lead but not by much now. It would be close.

Yards from the finish line Cas drew even with Crowley. Just few seconds, he only need to overtake Crowley for the few seconds it would take to reach the finish. Ten seconds. Cas' horse hedged ahead. Eight seconds. Crowley had mostly recovered from the shock of Castiel's sudden proximity. Five seconds. Crowley was edging ahead again. Finish line.

The horses began to slow to a stop. Dismounting Crowley and Cas looked at each other, shock clear on both their faces. Crowley recovered first.

"Bravo. Congratulation Castiel. I would have sworn you were out for the count but look at that. Good on you mate, I suppose. You gave me a real run for my money. It's been a while since anyone's properly surprised me."

"Dean"

"Right, Dean" Crowley said with a snap of his fingers. "Good as new."

"And my soul."

"Right, as much as it pains me, all yours. You won't get it back so easy next time. You might not get it back at all, so watch yourself." With that Crowley climbed on his horse and sped off.

Castiel watched him go for a moment before turning and slowly walking back to the bunker. When he did get back his phone was buzzing again. "Hello?"

"Cas I don't know how it happened but Dean, he's fine. Better than fine. It's like he was never hurt in the first place." The wonder in Sam's voice trailed off and was quickly replaced by suspicion. "Cas, you didn't sell your soul for this did you."

"Don't worry my soul is mine and totally mine still. No demon has any claim to it."

When Sam and Dean got back Cas was asleep on one of the couches. Out like a light. They should wake him. And Dean would, right after checking on Crowley. His recovery had be just a little too miraculous to consider purely good luck. But Crowley was gone.

Scowling Dean shook Cas awake. "What the hell man, where's Crowley?"

Blinking the sleep from his eyes Cas looked up at Dean relieved to see him alive and well. "I don't know," he said simply and truthfully.


End file.
